


Not gonna make this easy on you.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....Jim's allergies save Leonard McCoy's life...Or.. I was watching (RDJ) Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows and I'm stealing that scene where Watson had to inject Sherlock with Adrenaline and repurposing it for AOS Star Trek Fic use.





	Not gonna make this easy on you.

..

..

A talk with the leaders of a planet that wanted to join The Federation went wrong..

And isn't that the way these things always go down?

There was phaser fire everywhere, sharp chunks of wood splintering and flying everywhere from explosions and phaser impacts..

Jim, Spock and Bones were the three left of the Away Team as the rest Beamed to safety right before the Transporter broke and Communications went down..

Spock, Jim and Bones were stranded in the middle of a war zone .. For now..

They stayed close together. Shoving each other out of harm's way when a shot or exploding debris got too close for comfort. Sheltering behind rocks and trees, taking cover where they could as they tried to get out of the lines of sight of both sides..

They dove into a treeline. Bones was hobbling because a piece of splintered wood debris was lodged in his ankle.. Jim was supporting Bones from one side, Spock was supporting Bones on the other side ..

They got deep into the woods, far from the fighting..

Then Bones began to pat Spock down.. Checking for injuries.. Then it was Jim's turn..

There was a large, rich crimson, area on the right side of Jim's gold Command Tunic.

Spock and Bones looked at Jim in horror as Jim pressed his hand to his side and it came away wet with red blood, they both expected Jim to collapse from the wound any moment..

Then Jim looked up at them in equal horror as he said "It's not my blood."

They both looked to Bones just as the Doctor's knees buckled and they both barely caught him in time to keep him from slamming into the ground.

Spock cradled Leonard's head as Jim pulled the Doctor's blue tunic and blood soaked black undershirt up above the wound, revealing a bad wound in Leonard's left side..

Seconds later, Spock realized Bones wasn't breathing and had no pulse..

Jim tried CPR .. Spock had to pull a fraughtfully dismayed Jim back from their friend after several attempts did not work to revive the Doctor..

Then Jim had a look cross his face..

"My allergy hypo!" Jim exclaimed as he reached into his boot and pulled out a Hypo of Epinephrine then jabbed the Hypo into Leonard's chest..

Seconds later, Bones jumped up yelling and ran screaming into a tree then sat on the ground dazed as he shouted loudly "Horrible dream.! There was a pony with a fork in its hoof and it turned on me!"

Jim was "Shushing" Bones the entire time trying to calm him and quiet him "It's okay... It's okay.. Shhh.. We gotta be quiet.. Okay?"

"Which one of you was dancing on my chest?!" Bones asked in only a slightly quieter shout ..

"That was me.." Jim said soothingly "It's okay now.. Shhh.."

Bones looked around dazed then flopped sideways to lounge against a tree beside him.

"I could have sworn I was dead." Bones stated sounding confused and awed to be alive..

"You think we would really let you die so easily, Bones?" Jim asked trying for a joking tone but with the close call that Bones just had, Jim's tone was heavy with a cracking of the voice of a man on the brink of tears "Not a chance in hell.. It's our turn to keep you alive for once... And we're not gonna make this easy on you.. You get the full experience including the whole painful jabbing of hypos and the gruffly, grumpily, yet caringly getting bitched out by your doctors and best friends for almost dying on us the second we're back on our ship."

Then the trio disappeared into the swirling gold lights of a Transporter Beam.

Once on The Enterprise, Bones was wheeled to Emergency Surgery and a separate Medical Team checked over Spock and Jim.

Once Jim and Spock were checked over they were both deemed unhurt but they were both still put on Medical Leave, leaving Sulu in Command as Jim's and Spock's emotional health was just as important as their physical health. Both Jim and Spock rushed to Medical to await in-person news on their friend ..

Hours passed before M'Benga came out Med-Bay "He's Stable but still out from the Anesthesia.. Thank goodness Leonard makes you carry an Epi-Hypo everywhere you go, Jim.. Or else we all would've lost him."

"Yeah.. I never thought I would ever actually be happy to be allergic to almost everything in the known Universe.. But.. Damn.. I'm so glad to be allergic to almost everything in the known Universe right now."


End file.
